Potion Mishap
by RedRose65
Summary: Paige is new to magic and has been with her three sister for a little while now. Piper and Prue insist she needs to learn certain spells and potions. With a little boredom and the woes of doing the same potions over again. Paige goes rouge and tests a potion with complicated results. WILL CONTAIN SPANKING. (Don't like, don't read).


This is an au verse in which Prue is still alive and well and Paige is still fairlyish new to the family.

* * *

Prue bit her lip as she looked over her current pictures, she honestly liked how they came out despite the wind trying to ruin the photos. She had been hired as a side project to do a few family photos, the family lived about six houses down from Halliwell Manor. Her gaze ran over the three young sisters for a second as she closed her eyes and flung her head back to rest on her headboard thinking about their newest and fourth sister.

It came as a shock to all the sisters as they had saved the younger woman crossing their paths by accident and the at the time terrified woman had tapped into and found out she was a whitelighter. She was also part witch but didn't seem to have a unique power like the sisters they had only found out through their grams, who they had needed help from and started to gush at her upon summoning.

They all looked on with confusion and their grandmother explained the situation and that was about six months ago and Paige had taken the only spare/guest bedroom. She managed to get in trouble once since being here for stealing the book of shadows and agreed to the family rules and consequences the sisters had made originally. After a lot of questions and talking she had come to the conclusion that she could handle them and also wanting to be a part of the family, even though Prue told her she didn't have to just to be a part of the family.

That was true as well Prue had been skeptical at first but when you have demons trying to kill you twice a day you tend to be wary around pretty much everyone. After they had gotten to know each other they had gotten pretty close, as if they had known each other their whole life. She had accepted her as family a few days after meeting her and the intense beginning they had to keep her safe.

She heard another shattering noise down stairs and barely stirred she had ran down the first time to find Paige testing out a few harmless no personal gain potions and spells to learn more about her witch side. Prue and Piper wanting her to learn before she just goes out their Piper, being way more strict than Prue. After a couple other near death experiences Piper became obsessed with protection and learning more than any of the sisters currently, not that they haven't all been through that phase at different levels.

Prue carefully put all of her photos back in her portfolio and made her way down to the kitchen. She almost couldn't see the kitchen and when the smoke faded a bashful Paige stood nervously behind the counter. "What potion was that?" Prue asked with curiosity as she gave a slight smile towards Paige trying to not be to nose but interested at the same time. "Uh I think I'm trying to figure that out" she said very quickly and ran out of the room before her oldest sister could ask any more questions.

Phoebe Halliwell ran her sister's hands over her sister's body in horror she was not in the right body and she knew that sometimes it just really sucked to be a witch she thought as she ran down the stairs to the basement were her only baby sister stood in her body looking slightly frightened. "Paige!" snapped Phoebe who jumped slightly then sheepishly said "i am sooo sorry Phoebe. I knew I shouldn't have done it but all the other spells and potions I had done were just boring and ugh Piper has been on me like a hound dog" she said quickly in her defense crossing her temporary arms. Phoebe bit her lip she understood on one level where her sister was coming from but on another level she under stood where her older sisters were coming from she was now in the middle. Which was all new territory to her she felt compelled to help her and wondered if this was how Piper felt all the while they were growing up.

"That doesn't justify this" Phoebe whined slightly "alright here's what we are going to do I'm going to undo this while you just stay out of the way" Phoebe said taking charge Paige nodded as she bounced slightly on her feet. Phoebe went up stairs quickly and looked at the ingredients and sighed when she realized that some were not present. "You ok" Prue asked as she lifted her head from the paper she was reading "Paige?" Prue asked after a couple of seconds of silence "oh right um sorry we are out of some ingredients I thought I'd go on a run to fetch more" she said trying to keep her voice from being high pitched she was absolutely terrible at not blurting things out. "Oh ok well thanks" she said kindly as she patted her shoulder in passing to rummage through the fridge while she silently nodded and ran out of the room.

Prue sighed as she listened to Phoebe and Cole talk in the basement and shook her head fondly then tilted her head in curiosity at Phoebe's weird reaction to Cole. Shaking her head feeling slightly off she took her food to the table and started to munch on it. She watched at Phoebe bounded the stairs about twenty minutes later "you ok sweetie?" she asked taking in the agitated state of her younger sister "ya I'm fine just Cole" she said sounding annoyed she closed the book she was reading and opened her mouth to say something when both girls were slammed into walls.

Prue got up as quick as Phoebe did and slammed the demon into the wall while Phoebe dipped around furniture. Prue gave off a confused look normally Phoebe would be kicking his sorry demon ass "Phoebe!" Prue hollered slightly as she was flung across the room in her distraction "Prue" Phoebe hollered in panic as she ducked and kicked the demon in the leg fighting to the best of her ability.

It was about to charge her again when it suddenly exploded into flames and then evaporated to slight smoke. Phoebe/Paige's eyes going wide as she looked at Cole thankful for him more now than ever in that moment as Prue got back up to her feet her face showing her shock as she looked at her sister questionly hoping for an answer.

"Ok I can explain" Phoebe said and took a deep breath "I'm Paige" she nearly shouted as Paige or well Phoebe had walked through the door and looked between the two "so looks like someone found out" she said with a knowing tone from the look on her sister's face. She didn't even bother to stop as she made her way to the kitchen to start working on the reversal potion.

"Paige how did you and Phoebe change bodies" she asked patiently as her sister messed with the hem of her shirt "ok I might have done a potion not actually given to me and sorta swapped bodies with Phoebe" Paige said quickly switching from playing with the hem of her shirt to wringing her hands.

Prue looked on with shock "Paige that is incredibly dangerous!" Prue said worriedly as she tried not to think about her sister or sisters dead bodies depending on the situation at hand. "I'm soooo sorry" Paige said guilt and apology flowing in her tone "alright here we go" Phoebe said cheerfully as she slammed the potion at her younger sister's feet smoke forming around the two young women.

Prue pulled back to stay away from the smoke in case it would affect her in someway and watched as she looked at her elated younger sisters. Both looking at their own arms and hands. Prue instantly jumped at them grabbing both into a hug thankful that they were both still alive.

"You need to teach her how to fight properly" she told Phoebe "we start as soon as possible" Phoebe said wondering if she was in trouble while pulling back from her sisters. "Why didn't you tell me Phoebe?" Prue asked her hands going to her hips Phoebe played with her wrists "I didn't want to get her in trouble I felt I needed to help her I don't know normally I am her" she said her hands going up in defeat.

Prue nodded her head "go to your room. I'll talk to you soon ok" she said as Phoebe nodded and ran upstairs to her room and gently closed the door. Prue turned back to her newest baby sister "I'm going to ask again since this is your second time are you sure you want to follow through with this?" Prue asked gently Paige nodded as she followed Prue upstairs to her room. Paige looked at her oldest sister as she hoped like the first time that her sister would take charge.

Prue took a hold of her sister's hand gently and guided her sister too stand in front of her and unbuttoned her pants and lowered her over her lap. Paige grabbed a pillow and put it under her arms once Paige was safely over her lap Prue tugged on her pants revealing her panty clad backside and started to spank her sister's bottom.

After a minute of silence aside from the smacking noise Prue finally started to speak "Paige I love you so much and I know Piper and even me might be a bit strict when it comes to spells and potions right now. It's we wanted to work you onto the more risky spells and potions and maybe have one of us with you for a while" Prue bit her lip lightly to keep her own emotions in check. Paige was starting to feel more guilty the more her sister lectured "im...sorry..ow" she said her voice starting to wobble from suppressed crying trying to be brave.

"I see maybe we should start working on the more risky potions and spells but changing bodies from experience is both scary and hard" Prue admitted wanting to pick her sister up and hold her as she heard her sniffles sighing as she slide her sister's underwear down to meet her jeans. She winced at the noise on first impact and from the first cry from Paige "I just couldn't and don't want to imagine either you or Phoebe dead so please be more careful in the future" Prue said her voice almost taking on a begging tone.

Paige couldn't help it between the pain in her rear end and the words her sister was saying her heart felt both elevated and sorry at the same time but the sorry part started to fade away as the punishment progressed her legs kicking involuntarily trying to get away. Tears ran down her face as the heat continued in her rear end she felt her upper body being pulled up. As soon as she was halfway up Paige barely gave either of them time to think and tackled her sister in a hug who was trying to keep her from falling onto her backside.

"I am sooo so sorry I won't do that ever again" she said tears freely falling from her face as she was placed to sit in between her sisters parted legs and had her hair stroked her face pushing into Prue's shoulder. "Never say never sweetie just try and be more careful that's all I can really ask of you" she said as she looked down at her baby sister her eyes starting to droop. "Alright Paige you can't sleep like this why don't you get changed and in bed and I'll check back in when I have talked to Phoebe" Paige nodded as she kicked off her jeans sliding her underwear back up into place when Prue tried to look away to give her privacy to do so "just please don't do the same to her I mean I was the one who made her change bodies" Paige said trying to protect her sister from a sore rear end.

Prue gave a small chuckle as she hugged her sister one more time "don't worry I only intent to talk to her but thanks for trying to protect her" she said as Paige smiled as Prue walked out of the room.

Prue knocked on Phoebe door and walked in when she was given permission she walked in to see her sister dressed for bed sitting on her bed hugging a pillow. "Hey Phoebe greeted Prue "hey" she said back sitting on the edge of Phoebe's bed. "Pheebs you're not in trouble" she said looking at the confused look on her face she continued "but next time you need to let me know or that puts both of you in danger but I can't punish you for how you felt in that situation. Having never been in that situation or having ever been a big sister you do need to know though that helping her also sometimes means telling on her " Prue said while Phoebe looked on with surprise.

Phoebe nodded her head in understanding "ok I get that it is something I'll have to work on but I get where you are coming from" she said as she hugged Prue "kind of interesting not being the baby anymore" she said as she pulled back "but I think I'm adjusting well" she said happily as she smiled impishly and ran from the room.

Prue smiled fondly as she closed her sister's door on the way out and went downstairs to make some comfort food for Paige and Pheobe. She placed all the goodies on a tray and went upstairs and pushed the door open and smiled upon seeing her sister's cuddled up Paige more to the side but still holding onto her older sister.

"Snacks!" Prue said as she bounced onto Paige's bed and set the tray in the middle and moved herself to sit in between the two as Phoebe turned on a movie. She was glad Piper was safe with Leo and she was safe with her baby sisters as they fought sleep to watch the movie.

* * *

I'm not a hundred percent if I liked how this came out but I am going to post it. Hopefully you all like it. Happy reading Rose.


End file.
